


Trick or treat? (Definitely treat)

by aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcryptids/pseuds/aliensandcryptids
Summary: Hank takes an interest in Gavin's Halloween costume.





	Trick or treat? (Definitely treat)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fic for the Hankcon (and other ships)Halloween exchange!! I was given the amazing Tess ass a gift partner!! Hope you enjoy Tess!!
> 
> Also CW: I refer to Gavin's a parts as puss,clit, and t dick.

Hank waited patiently next to the door tapping his foot while glancing at the clock.  
"Hey Gav you done yet?" He shouted.  
"Just hold on a minute" Gavin replied. Hank decided that since it would be their first Halloween  
as a couple that thay would dress up and hand out candy to the kids. Gavin decided that as a  
joke Hank should be a bear and Hank decided that Gavin should be a maid. Of course the  
younger of the two keep rejecting the outfit idea.  
"Why can't you just wear the outfit?" Gavin said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting  
like he always did when they bickered.  
"Because it wouldn't look as great on me as it would on you,Gav"  
Gavin opened his mouth to argue but knew that it wouldn't do him any good. So he just decided  
that he would just grin and bear it.  
"Would you hurry up? We're gonna be late?" Hank shouted  
"Stop rushing I'm coming"  
Just then the door opened and Hank felt as if his breath had been stolen from him. Gavin was  
wearing a simple black and white maid's outfit complete with thigh high socks and sock garters.  
"Fuck, Gav you look-" Hank could almost barely describe it.  
"What ,does it look bad?" Gavin as asked as he twirled a little in the dress.  
"No, No it looks great. You look beautiful"  
Gavin couldn't help the small blush that formed on his cheek.  
Suddenly, Hank was kissing Gavin's neck while wrapping his arms around his waist. "I love how  
beautiful you look. So beautiful just for me"  
The words sent shivers down Gavin's spine. He felt Hank's hand lifting up the dress and  
stopped.  
"Didn't you say that we were gonna be late?" Gavin asked but Hank biting his ear and nibbling it  
made it impossible for him to think right now.  
Hank chuckled "we've got some time,baby" Hank pushed Gavin towards the bedroom and  
climbed on top of him biting down on Gavin's neck. Gavin could only moan as he grinded  
against Hank.  
"Please Hank" Gavin whined,wanting more than grinding"  
Hank hiked up the dress and then...  
"Well I'll damned"  
Gavin was wearing lacy pink panties with two ribbons on each thigh.  
"You wear these just for me, sweetie?" Hank pulled the panties down to reveal Gavin's wet  
pussy and t dick. Hank threw the panties off to the side not caring if they got lost. He grabbed  
Gavin by the legs and licked at his folds while stroking his dick with thumb and forefinger.  
Gavin squirmed bucked underneath him "Hank!" He practically screamed and his back arched  
off the bed. Hank had to hold him down just to make sure that Gavin didn't accidentally kicked  
him. Hank pulled away and licked his lips. His bear was shiny and covered with slick.  
"Please Hank" Gavin begged  
"Please what, honey?"  
"You fucking know what I want" Gavin was in no mood to be teaesd. He was hot and bothered  
and wanted to be fucked.  
Hank took off his costume and started shedding his clothes "I don't think I do. You'll have to tell me" 

"Please, Hank. Please fuck me"  
That was all it took before Hank was pushing into Gavin's heat with a low groan. Gavin grabbed  
onto Hank as he started a slow pace. Pulling out before slamming back in. Gavin was  
completely blissed out as he locked his legs around Hank's waist.

"Please Hank more!!"  
Hank chuckled and picked up speed. The headboard occasionally knocking against the wall.  
"Such a greedy little cockslut. Begging to be fuck in this little outfit"  
"Yes, please more!!" Gavin cried out. And has Hank's thrusting became more sloppy and  
Gavin felt that familiar knot in his stomach he knew they were both getting close.  
"Hank please I'm-"  
But before Gavin could speak Hank was speeding up his stroking while simultaneously  
slamming into him. It was enough to send Gavin over the edge and he came with a loud cry.  
"Hank!" Gavin was gripping the bed sheets as he felt himself clamping down on Hank's cock.  
The feeling of Gavin's walls tightening around him were enough to send Hank over too and he  
came while growling in Gavin's ear. Hank then pulled out carefully as to not get any cum on  
their costumes. He lied down beside Gavin with the both of them sweaty and out of breath.  
"Fuck" was all Hank could managed to say.  
Gavin chuckled "Yeah. You seem to really like this maid outfit. Maybe I could wear it again"  
Hank turned to Gavin and smiled "Maybe I could use those toys you like so much" Hank softly  
placed kisses on Gavin's neck.  
"Yeah, but for now let's get cleaned up. We're a bit of a mess"  
After the two of them had cleaned up and got their costumes back on they started handing out  
candy to kids (with Sumo's help of course) and all Hank could think about was how this was the best Halloween yet.


End file.
